


Навстречу пепперони и пепси для диабетиков!

by adorkable



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Domestic, Gen, Hugs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Pet Names, Protective Wade Wilson, Swearing, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Ублюдки, которые причинили вам вред, разве ты не хочешь заставить их страдать?— Ну, — он резко сложил руки на груди, защищаясь, и Уэйд инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, освобождая пространство, продолжая ожидать ответ, — да. Но что из этого выйдет хорошего?а.к.а. Уэйд комфортит Питера после происшествия с Мэй.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо всем моим друзьяшкам за веру в меня:  
> спасибо жене за то что помогала с текстом;  
> спасибо мэйли за то что поощряла писать дальше и устроила марафон;  
> спасибо джиму за то что это джим;  
> спасибо бою за то что можно писать про Паркера, а думать о ней как о самом лучшем малыше;  
> спасибо янеку за то что можно сделать реф в ДС в надежде на то, что это вызовет улыбку.
> 
> пс: не так чтоб бечено, видите ошибку - напишите мне о ней, спасибо!  
> пс: тут упоминаются песни Тейлор Свифт, Ван Дирекшон, персонажи из вселенной ДС, кинофильм "Глубокая глотка", мультсериал Гравити Фолз и мультфильм Фроузен, и ещё всякая разная дичь.  
> (если у вас возникли вопросы касательно того о чём в определенных моментах текста идёт речь - не стесняйтесь спрашивать!)  
> пс: канон не помню @ но скажу

— Ублюдки, которые причинили вам вред, разве ты не хочешь заставить их страдать?  
— Ну, — он резко сложил руки на груди, защищаясь, и Уэйд инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, освобождая пространство, продолжая ожидать ответ, — да. Но что из этого выйдет хорошего?  
— Раз уж ты спросил, Паучок! Я могу их убить, ха, вот так будет шутка, жаль, конечно, что у меня нет всех этим прибамбасов с паутиной, я даже придумал как мог бы появиться максимально эффектно. И максимально кроваво, если судить по последнему опыту. Не думаю, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы узнать, откуда я тогда доставал осколки и чем именно...

[Он и сам видел откуда и чем ты доставал осколки, дубина.]

Паучок скривил рот, спасибо, что ещё не натянул маску обратно, да не дал дёру. 

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что убийство той банды будет чем-то, — взмах рукой, пара шагов в сторону, ближе к краю безобразно страшной и захламлённой крыши (о да, если Дэдпул назвал место грязным, то стоило бы подумать о том какую компанию нанять для уборки). — Альтруистичным с твоей стороны?  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно выбрал из своего, я уверен, охренительно, упс, прости, так вот, из своего охренеть какого, мда, не могу сформулировать иначе, словарного запаса именно это слово, Паукастый? Я-то думал, что мы с тобой друзья и ты, исходя из этого вывода, не будешь терзаться вопросам на каком именно основании я захочу угандошить (так, автор, может уже определишься, ругаюсь я матом или где?) очередную свору ушлёпков, которые, позволь тебе напомнить, чуть не убили твою прекрасную, сексуальную, очаровательную и такую недоступную тётю Мэй?  
— Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, фу, но спасибо что без подробностей как ты любишь. В-третьих, мы друзья, но ты знаешь, как я предпочитаю решать проблемы.  
— Ты не про все те вариации развития событий, когда ты яростно хочешь вернуть говнюка на путь истинный, а в итоге погибают не то что обычные жители твоего не очень дружелюбного района, но ещё и кто-то, кто тебе дорог?  
— Что?  
— Ладно, давай говорить проще. Да, я вполне себе осведомлён о том, как ты у нас любишь не хуже Джейсона Гидеона не просто повязать отказывающегося меняться в лучшую сторону преступника, но и упёчь его за решётку. Небольшой спойлер: они всегда оттуда вылезают, если не сами, то им кто-то помогает. Так это и работает. Так вот, чтоб ты знал, даже Гидеон не смог продержаться в сериале до конца и его безбожно слили, как и Эл. Я очень её любил, потому что крошка никогда не отказывала себе в удовольствии поразмахивать стволом в сложной ситуации, не говоря уже о том, чтоб и пострелять. Так вот, ты - Гидеон, а я Эл. Я просто люблю убивать говнюков, не считая того что и я, как та брюнеточка, немного поехавший. Но это такие мелочи, право слово!  
— Когда тебя нанимают.  
— Нет, я люблю поубивать говнюков и даром, знаешь. Тебе достаточно в качестве вознаграждения просто наклониться за упавшей из твоего кармана ручкой.  
— У меня нет никакой ручки.  
— Так и я пока никого не убил, ой, смотри, ручка упала у меня.  
— Хватит.  
— Ладно, я готов терпеливо ждать и слушать от тебя фразы вроде: "Убийство Шоу не принесёт тебе мира" (только не называй меня Эриком, это совсем не заводит), но все мы знаем, прямо все-все, что плохих дядь надо убивать, желательно, самым жестоким образом. Просто для того чтобы очко следующего плохого дяди, желающего занять освободившееся место в пищевой цепи, сжалось так сильно что на свете стало бы на один сраный алмаз больше. И, к слову сказать, мир никогда не был моей целью.  
— Я понял, Уэйд, хватит. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я уже ответил на твой вопрос? Я не собираюсь убивать никого из них.  
— Ты скучно живёшь.  
— Даже если так, то ты всегда внесёшь в мою жизнь немного разнообразия. Начиная с твоих сомнительных фантазий о моей тёте и заканчивая чужой кастрацией в одном из заброшенных домов, кстати, ты ещё не сказал почему нужно было именно так убивать того мужика. Он, что, педофил?  
— Сомнительные фантазии у меня вовсе не о твоей тёте, Питер. И, возможно мужик был педофилом, но, так или иначе, он теперь лишён всякого членства в том клубе.  
— Не блеванул тогда не буду и сейчас.  
— У тебя отличный желудок для так плохо питающегося подростка... Стоп, а когда ты ел в последний раз?

Дэдпул не заметил (зато заметил Жёлтый, но пошёл он нахер) что они с Пауком успели сесть рядом в лучших традициях жанра — свесив ноги с бесконечного обрыва крыши. Так мог бы начаться очередной патруль. Если бы Паукашка не настаивал на том, что может заниматься патрулём и самостоятельно. Какой большой мальчик, поглядите на него. 

Нет, в самом деле, поглядите.

Понурый, побитый, ещё что-нибудь на букву "п"? Нет, пусто. Окровавленный и наверняка голодный — окончание неутешительного списка анти-достижений.

— Вчера. Думаю, что ел вчера, но ты же знаешь...  
— Э, нет, даже не думай, что я такой же как и ты — могу прожить на одном энергетическом батончике с черникой семьдесят два часа. Я уже взрослый мужик, наёмный убийца, секс-машина и знаток множества анекдотов про члены, жопы, и иногда жопы с членами в них. Мне нужно питаться три, а лучше пять раз в день, в чём я себе никогда не отказываю. Всё это долгое предисловие приводит нас к завершению данного абзаца фразой: тебе нужно поесть.  
— Что-то не хочется, спасибо.  
— Я понимаю, что не хочется, но тут такое дело, я знаю, что ты на диком нервяке, и частично адреналине. Тебе нужно поесть, а потом поспать, и где-то после навестить Мэй.  
— Надеешься, что я проснусь и соглашусь порубить всех в капусту?  
— Слэнг пятиклашки, задница атлета, ум Эйнштейна, тип персонажа в настольных играх - Законопослушный Добрый. Ты такой скучный, Спайди. А ведь я уже повторяюсь! Нет, я просто зову тебя поесть, чтобы и самому не волноваться, и ты знал, что я не свалил исполнять свою миссию.  
— Я не давал тебя никакого задания, миссия отсутствует.  
— Зану-у-уда.  
— Я согласен поесть. И поспать. Надеюсь, ты отмыл диван с прошлого раза?  
— И тут читатели и читательницы напряглись! Что же было в прошлый раз? До какой, так называемой, базы дошли неповторимый Дэдпул и его малыш Паук? Извращенцы. Диван был в крови. Мне, между прочим, тогда оторвало ногу...  
— Не хочу тебя прерывать, но если мы не двинемся с места сейчас, то я буду готов заснуть прямо тут. Что, в общем-то, неплохой вариант если диван...  
— Не в крови. Ха, диван не в крови. Я купил новый. Специально для тебя! Ещё этот диван будет проще мыть, чем ту рухлядь. Так что погнали, Паучок, навстречу пепперони и пепси для диабетиков!

В целях поднятия настроения Паркеру Уэйд принял решение вломиться в собственную квартиру через окно. Короткий смешок в ответ был лучше чем ничего.

— Располагайся поудобнее, можешь повесить маску на крючок, найти его проще простого — он у меня тут, ага, вижу, что нашёл, молодец. Жаль твой прекрасный глаз, но у тебя есть все шансы приложить к нему лёд.  
— Спасибо, — Питер принял замотанные в полотенце кусочки льда, лёг на диван. И будь эти ступни голыми, Уэйд бы не удержал себя от желания пощекотать их. — Закажешь пиццу? Или лапшу? — он наверняка придумывал что-то третье на выбор. Халяль? Но всё прервалось широким зевком.  
— Закажу, всё что пожелаешь.

Хотелось бы представить, что этот вечер не закончится. Или представить, что он начался из-за чего-то другого. Но как бы Уэйд ни любил фантазировать, а автор текста всё равно ещё не зашёл в своих исследованиях достаточно далеко чтобы узнать много интересного из жизни болтливого наёмника... Всё что нужно было сделать, это накормить Паркера, а затем уложить спать. Или в обратном порядке.

— Прости, у меня нет никакой заживляющей мази, только сегодня утром делал себе ванну и вбухал туда остатки тюбика.  
— Всё в порядке, Уэйд, лёд помогает, да и не забывай, что у меня тоже есть регенерация, пусть и не такая быстрая, как у тебя...  
— Отдельное спасибо, что ты не болен раком!  
— И это конечно, но, думаю, к завтрашнему вечеру я буду смотреть в оба.

Ха. Разве у мелкого не прелестное чувство юмора? Ещё не успевшее измениться под давлением обстоятельств, общества и дерьмово написанных диалогов в не менее дерьмовой порнушке. 

— Тебе как обычно: мясо, утонувшее в сыре?  
— На толстом тесте.  
— Я почти готов поблагодарить тебя за отсутствие словосочетания "закрытая пицца".  
— Кстати, знаешь...  
— Нет! Я уже сделал заказ, пятнадцать минут в нашем распоряжении.  
— Мой рюкзак остался слишком далеко чтобы возвращаться за ним прямо сейчас, но мне бы хотелось, — Питер убрал от лица полотенце. Можно считать, что на одну свежую сексуальную фантазию для не менее жаркой дрочки у Уэйда стало больше. Мокрое и слегка (спасибо что слегка!) окровавленное лицо, при выключенном свете (как сейчас) почти не видно, что левый глаз начал заплывать... Мда и как прикажете с этим жить? На тумблере за такое устраивают сожжение на костре из распечаток с недозволенным! — Переодеться.  
— Тебе с нижним бельём? А то у меня завалялся один комплект, благодаря которому я знаю все секреты Виктории.  
— Нет. Штанов и майки будет достаточно.  
— Мы так далеко не уедем, — Уэйд достал из комода единственные серого цвета штаны на которых не наблюдалось дырок и следов крови и сорвал с них этикетку. В пару к штанам пошла майка с Пухлей. И если Уэйд когда-нибудь решит завести домашнюю свинку ей лучше быть не менее очаровательной чем Пухля. — Лови. Ванна к твоим услугам, как и туалет и спальня, кухня и... И всё, в кладовку советую не заглядывать, иначе, боюсь, твой названый папка Старк прилетит сюда и отпиздит меня одним из своих навороченных планшетов. И я ещё легко отделаюсь.  
— Не думай, что меня удивит наличие оружия у тебя в квартире.  
— Кто говорил про оружие? Может у меня там очередной кастрированный сутенёр-растлитель?  
— Так он там? — Питер встал с дивана и выжидающе поднял правую бровь. Это детектор лжи от царя (ой, да ладно, скорее уже Принцессы, и даже с большой буквы!) пауков или что?  
— Пффф... Конечно нет! Но ты всё же оставь кладовку в покое, может там у меня подарок на наши с тобой полгода дружбы и ты просто испортишь сюрприз.

Питер театрально закатил глаза и ушёл в ванную. Вышел он оттуда спустя пару минут и Уэйд не сдержал себя:

— Ну разве ты не тот самый Очаровательный Человек-паук? Посмотрите на него, ах, точно, я же тут один, как славно. Всё только мне-мне-мне.  
— Раньше же было не очаровательный. Как ты говорил? Удивительный, да?  
— Да, но теперь ты... а, к чёрту, теперь ты Очаровательно Удивительный. Доволен? Это повышение в звании. Но не жди что будет какая-то прибавка к зарплате. Максимум, что я могу предложить это доплатить обнимашками и поцелуями.  
— Я обойдусь пиццей и колой для диабетиков.  
— Он запомнил, разве не мило? Так мило, что у меня могло бы слипнуться... Впрочем, неважно.

Перед тем, как пришёл доставщик, Уэйд тоже переоделся, его прикид вышел не таким нарядным как у Питера, но вполне себе. А вместе они наверняка могли бы сойти за парочку возлюбленных. Пока, правда, подобные эмоции испытывал только Уэйд, но, подождите, читатели, возможно, но только возможно, если автор сможет перебороть себя, то вы насладитесь тем, как тому самому надоедливому Дэдпулу ответят взаимностью. Или, для начала, не отпиздят по лицу после попытки поцеловать. Ни попыток поцеловать, ни махача пока ещё не происходило, если кому интересно. Ну, что там? Чёрная майка, чёрные штаны и носки с толстожопыми корги. Кстати, носки это лучший подарок! 

Они объелись пиццей и упились газировкой, всё это происходило под какую-то дичь из телевизора. Уэйд настолько высоко улетел в свои облака раздумий, что не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём кроме вкуса мяса и цвета глаз Питера. Арт-терапия, не иначе. Полюбовался, успокоился, поставил на временную блокировку бесящих Белого и Жёлтого. Хотя кто-то из них тоже любовался Питером. 

[Жёлтый. Это и дураку понятно.]

Именно Питер выключил плазму.

Сделал он это со словами:

— Раз ты всё равно смотришь _только_ на меня.  
— Ты ко мне подкатываешь или я заснул и это душераздирающий сон?  
— Хотелось бы верить, что с флиртом у меня получается как-то живее, нет, я не подкатываю, Уэйд. Мне как-то тревожно.

Ах вот и откат, Питера зацепило, хотя могло бы пронести. Бедняга. Надо бы осторожно разведать обстановку.

— Из-за чего?  
— Всего? Я ничего не могу толком поменять, и твои слова о том, что если сажать засранцев в тюрьму, то они всё равно выберутся оттуда... Как бы мне ни хотелось доказать, что ты не прав, но это будет ошибкой с моей стороны. Да, их сажают, а потом они выбираются обратно и становятся худшими своими версиями в максимально короткие сроки. Это постоянно повторяющийся цикл.  
— О да, Расти. Время это плоский круг. 

Питер откинулся на спинку дивана, а потом, что совсем не свойственно людям, которые якобы объелись, подтянул к себе колени и обнял их. Уэйду захотелось самому обнять Паука целиком, завернуть в плед с единорожками, дать ему кружку самого сладкого (до мерзкого сладкого) какао на свете. Вместо этого Уэйд отложил недоеденный кусок пиццы и сделал громкий и неловкий глоток газировки.

— Я думал ты скорее скажешь, что обществу нужны плохие парни, которые защищают этот мир...  
— Мне стоит перестать советовать тебе сериалы. Некоторые пасхалки должны оставаться пасхалками даже для тебя, мелкий!  
— И что мне делать? Я не могу так запросто взять и начать убивать преступников.  
— Ты хочешь совета от меня? От наёмника? Какая очаровательная глупость! Но я дам тебе совет. Ты ему не следуй. Иначе я приду к тебе домой и отшлёпаю (не говоря уже о том, что сначала отшлёпают меня и совсем иначе, да ещё и всей командой). И совсем не так как мне бы хотелось. Короче, Паучок, делай то, что делаешь. Я бы мог сказать: перестань спасать преступников. Помнишь того клювокрыла, который чуть не угробил и себя и тебя в попытке спиздить у Старка то, что следовало транспортировать много аккуратнее? Ты ведь спас его, а мог бы и не пытаться. Но это ведь твоё дело чести, я понимаю, мы все понимаем. Именно по этой причине ты и есть тот самый дружелюбный Человек-паук.

Уэйд не понял сказал ли хоть что-то дельное, в его голове слова натыкались друг на друга так, что представляли собой готовое вот-вот упасть здание. Которое упало, так громко, да ещё и внутри всего одной черепушки, что Уэйд не выдержал и подскочил. Где-то на кухне лежали сигареты, сигареты, может и не стоило курить при Питере? 

[Может предложить ему покурить?]

{Белый, ты охуел? Может ему ещё и бухнуть предложить?}

[Ну, только если ему это поможет. Не предложишь не узнаешь?]

Вы там все ебанутые, оба два. 

{Или три.}

Один единственный.

Точняк.

— Могу обнять тебя, хочешь? 

Питер, будь он в норме, отказал бы. Но Питер находился так далёко от нормы, что только посмотрел на Уэйда и заторможенно кивнул. Покорно опустил ноги на пол.

Он уткнулся носом Уэйду куда-то в шею, крепко обхватил руками, зная, что можно применить немного больше силы чем с обычными человеком, молчал и позволяла гладить себя по голове и плечу. Волосы-то какие нежные, святые Иисусы, кто бы знал скольких сил стоило Уэйду чтоб не уткнуться в макушку носом и не втянуть запах. 

Питеру потребовалась пара минут. В какой-то момент Уэйд подумал что придётся вытирать ребёнку слёзы, но вместо этого заметил изменившийся такт дыхания.

Питер заснул.

{Наконец-то!}

Уэйд аккуратно подхватил его на руки, всего такого безмятежного, домашнего. Снова появилось желание зацеловать этого несчастного подростка, который взвалил на свои не такие уж и хрупкие плечи слишком много ответственности.

А Питер, оказывается, отлично смотрелся в любой части квартиры Уэйда. Наверное просто дело в том что Питер сам по себе красивый.

Особенно в кровати. Особенно, когда его нельзя будить и непотребно трогать.

Уэйд легко поцеловал Питера в лоб, почти даже не коснулся, пригладил ему волосы и закрыл за собой дверь.

[Разговоры разговорами, а...]

— Миссия сама себя не завершит. Пиццу пока в холодильник, да, Белый? Доволен, говнюк такой? Нет бы помолчать последние минут пятнадцать и дать мне насладиться красотой уходящего вечера? Надеюсь когда я порежу этих гондонов так что не заштопают ты всё-таки получишь своё и отъебёшься от меня хотя бы на денёк-другой. Разве я много прошу?

Он снова стал тем самым Дэдпулом про которого в новостях делали репортажи, что рекомендовано смотреть лишь совершеннолетним зрителям. 

Да, Питер ясно сказал, что не собирается убивать тех козлов.

— Но он ни разу не сказал, что не хочет чтобы их убил Дэдпул!


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты убил их, да?  
— О ком ты? — бля, бля, _бля_ , ещё бы спать несколько часов подряд, вот зачем встал, Паучишка? Хотя он совершенно точно не походил на того самого героя вашего недружелюбного района. Даже Капитан Америка с сонным лицом, на котором ещё можно угадать отпечаток наволочки (а ведь Жёлтый говорил, что надо купить кондиционер для белья!), не смог бы выглядеть героически. Разве что для работников ближайшей кофейни, рекламировать не будем, потому что никто нам не платил. — Кого убил? Тебе всё приснилось, дурачок.

Питер никогда в жизни не должен узнать о том, какие именно строчки Тейлор Свифт услышали те ребята перед своей дружной (и охуеть какой кровавой!) смертью.

"Посреди ночи в моих грёзах, я знаю, что буду с тобой. Поэтому я никуда не тороплюсь."

Она такая красивая в том клипе, блестящая, кукольная. Как же тяжело скучать по своему человеческому лицу и никогда (ну, тут ты перегнул, Поджарочка) не забывать, что теперь у него только рожа и осталась.

— Просто скажи это. Я не Стрэндж и не буду отматывать время назад, чтобы помешать тебе.  
— Ты прав, было бы скучно. Можно ведь вернуть время назад и помочь мне. Жаль, что это против твоих правил.  
— А! Попался, — и сверкнул улыбкой. При этом всё ещё совершенно сонный. Можно навесить цензуру на чужое лицо (и задницу?) человека в реальном времени? Эта услуга пользовалась бы популярностью, спасибо "Чёрному зеркалу" за идею. Не-спасибо за отсутствие реализации.  
— Питер, ты доволен-то чем в итоге? Тем, что я убил их? Тем, что _Я_ убил их? Тем, что они мертвы? Тем, что угадал, что я их убил?

[Фуф, старик, побереги лёгкие в попытке непринуждённо поддержать беседу.]

— Последним, это очевидно. Но я ещё недостаточно проснулся чтобы прочитать тебе нотацию касательно того что проблемы преступности можно решать и без лишнего насилия и убийств.  
— Покажи мне, где я хоть раз решал такую проблему иначе, мелкий, и тогда тебе достанется самый сладкий тыквенный латте, что я смогу найти в квартале.  
— Я и сам знаю, где он продаётся.  
— Но ты не будешь называть место?  
— Нет, я ещё в прошлый раз уяснил. Тебе вовсе не обязательно было запихивать мне в рот свою сосиску.

Это. Не. То. О. Чём. Вы. Подумали.

— Да, ребят, мне тоже смертельно жаль, что всё было не так!  
— Который час? — Питер перевернулся на спину и стянул одеяло. Прекрасно! Он снял футболку во сне, и что теперь, член прикажете отрезать, чтобы не...  
— Десять утра. Пожалуйста, только не делай испуганное лицо и не вылетай из квартиры раньше, чем мы дружно и мирно позавтракаем.

Такое уже случалось. Восемь раз. Восемь разбивающих сердце раз, когда Паучок только сверкал своей сексуальной пятой точкой в проёме окна и был таков.

— Нет, мне надо позвонить Мэй.  
— Позвони, скорее всего ты не поймёшь ничего из того что она говорит потому что она будет жевать божественные пончики, которые я занёс ей перед тем как вернуться к тебе.  
— Как она?  
— Так же очаровательно сонно, как и ты, не зря же вы кровные родственники. Синяк у неё на лице едва заметный, как и у тебя. И я начинаю подозревать, что она сама Паучиха и хорошо притворяется!  
— Спасибо, Уэйд.  
— На здоровье, казявка.  
— Кстати, Уэйд... Где мои пончики?

Подростки без их чувства меры и такта, да? Прямо как Дэдпул. Само очарование.

— На столе, или в холодильнике, или на диване. Я не помню куда их засунул, боялся разбудить тебя.  
— То, как ты закрываешь входную дверь не способствует продолжительному сну.  
— Взято на заметку! Где кофеварка сам знаешь, а мне пора в душ. Спасибо, но спинку тереть не надо!

И опять весь костюм в крови, странно, что Питер не прокомментировал. Спасибо, что не начал сразу орать в истерике, а вот у Мэй она почти началась, но пончики всё вовремя остановили. Осталось убедиться, что истерики Питера не последует после кофе и кончиков.

Хотя, серьёзно, пончики! Какие уж истерики после такого завтрака?

— Я передам ему, да. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Уверена? 

Питер посмотрел на Уэйда и продолжил разговаривать с Мэй, а Уэйд в одних штанах и даже приятно пахнущий после душа. Нормальное начало для короткой истории?

— Он передает тебе воздушный поцелуй, — Уэйд послушно сложил губы бантиком и приподнялся на цыпочках, посылая этот самый поцелуй в воздушный полёт! Ах, сюда бы единорожку, который проникся коксом и смертельно боялся бородатых стариков. — И я, до встречи! — убрал телефон и налил кофе в парные кружки. Друзья. Навеки. — Ей понравились пончики, она сказала, что в следующий раз ты можешь остаться и вы поедите вместе. Только попросила переодеться сначала.  
— Как мило, я перешью костюм если мы станем сводными братьями! Но с моими планами лучше бы нам ими не становиться, а то будет совсем мерзко. 

Питер хмыкнул и открыл коробку с пончиками. Дальше они пили сладкий кофе без молока (потому что кто-то кого-то совсем нахрен не слушает, утырок такой) и ели то, о чём на завтрак сиротки лишь мечтают.

После этого Питер ушёл умываться, Уэйду где-то в тот момент стало смертельно грустно ведь за утренним умыванием обычно следовало быстро прощание, тем более, что Мэй ждала. Или не ждала? Когда Уэйд лежал в больнице он не ждал никого кроме госпожи Смерти. Но к нему приходил кто угодно кроме костлявой предательницы. С другой стороны Мэй не видела Питера два дня. Уэйд же мог увидеть Питера в любой момент. 

{Но лучше не в момент, когда тот мирно спал у себя дома.}

Мало того что это жутко, нет, дело ещё и в том, что один раз Питер проснулся (паучье чутьё, как оригинально) и Уэйду это обошлось поломанным тазом и ногами. Только, пожалуйста, без подробностей. Питер не сделал ровным счётом ничего. Он даже не знал, что такое когда-то произошло.

Ой как много он не знал! Читатель, даже ты более осведомлён, чем Паркер.

— Мне нужна новая щётка, — Питер вышел из ванной весь в пасте, в одной руке щётка, в другой расчёска, — Я понимаю, что ты любишь всё миленькое, но это детская щётка, Уэйд!  
— Да и ты ребёнок.  
— Ты прекрасно осведомлён сколько мне лет.  
— Возраст согласи-и-я! Теперь осведомлён не только я.  
— Хорош уже подмигивать своей стенке! Нормальная щётка. Про расчёску даже говорить не буду.  
— Ты сейчас смертельно обидел Олафа, тот и растаять может от таких потрясений, Питер.  
— Тебе реально понравился этот мультик, Уэйд?  
— _ОТПУСТИ И ЗАБУДЬ! ЧТО ПРОШЛО УЖЕ НЕ ВЕРНУТЬ!_  
— Я расскажу об этом Стиву и тебе не понравится.  
— С каких пор ты зовёшь свою приёмную мать Стивом, а не Капитаном Америка?!  
— Ты узнаешь, — это что ещё... ухмылка? — За новую щётку.  
— Пожалеешь, Питер.  
— За новую нормальную щётку для зубов. Для взрослых людей. Ты даже можешь купить щётку розового цвета, только, пожалуйста, пусть она будет не для детей.

[Он пожалеет. Вы все пожалеете!]

— У меня скоро день рождения, как раз будет повод подарить тебе щётку.  
— Но подарки должны дарить тебе.  
— Я подарю себе твой секрет про, — хотел бы сказать нашего, но будем честны, — вашего капитана и тебя. Если вырвать из контекста, то звучит отвратительно. Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
— И всё-таки про подарок...  
— Чисти зубы дальше, паукастый, и запомни! Ты по идее не должен оставаться спать в квартире и великовозрастного мужика вроде меня, но остаёшься, не должен принимать от меня пищу, но принимаешь. Жизнь, Питер, не должна идти по каким-то стандартам. Жёлтый вот согласен.  
— Так сколько тебе, говоришь, исполнится? Где-то в районе Хью Хефнера?  
— Если скажу "да", нарядишься в костюм развратного зайца?  
— А ты будешь в халате?  
— _ЛУЧШЕ ЧИСТИ СВОИ ЗУБЫ, ПИТЕР!_  
— Халат у него был, кстати, в твоей цветовой гамме.

{Спасибо. Спасите. Уносите.}

— Ты превышаешь, Питер, с самого утра. И не говори мне про то, что время уже полдень. Я сам знаю. Солнце ужасающе режет мне глаза. Или это твоя улыбка. Смотрю, ты выполняешь все наставления от стоматолога.  
— Тебе бы тоже не мешало.  
— После вас, ваше паучье величество.

Питер подавился водой от смеха. Уэйд не видел, но отдал бы свою левую руку за такое зрелище. Где там, говорите, ваш Камбер-кхетч... Доктор Стрэндж? Сколько он захочет за такую услугу? Обе руки? Ногу? Последний пончик с клубничным джемом? 

— Тебе пора бежать.  
— Уже? Я надеялся позависать с тобой ещё пару часов.

У Уэйда, что, пончики застряли в ушах? 

[Алцгеймер пришёл следом за лучшим другом — раком?]

— А? — ух, да ты в ударе, дружище. Белый, завали.  
— Побыть тут пару часов. Потом уже домой, а оттуда к Мэй? Земля вызывает Уэйда!  
— Да проще чем отобрать у Джеймсона фотки твоей задницы.  
— Не уверен, что это те фотографии, которых он хочет...  
— Зато Я уверен, что это именно те фотографии, которыми периодически бывает обклеен его кабинет.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это попахивает…  
— Опять перебью тебя, знаю, что многоточия всех бесят, меня, кстати, тоже! Так вот, попахивает шизофренией. Ау, забыл, с кем дружишь и общаешься? Сейчас обидишь Белого, он не простит потому что мудак, обидишь Жёлтого и он простит, но только за поцелуй с язычком в ушко. В своё оправдание, хотя оно и не нужно никому, могу сказать, что когда этот недоделанный Гитлер требует твои фотографии он никогда не уточняет КАКИЕ ИМЕННО. А у меня фотографий твоей задницы достаточно чтобы начать производство обёрточной бумаги с таким чудесным изображением. Понятно, что тебе нужно будет отстёгивать процент за якобы интеллектуальную собственность, я пока не вникал в процесс, но как только, так сразу, малыш. Мы будем заднично богаты.  
— Сказочно.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Даже комментировать не буду что ты фоткаешь не моё лицо.  
— Ты ничего никому не докажешь.  
— Я уже не боюсь, что ты выдашь меня кому-то, Уэйд.  
— Забавно, ведь я говорил тебе об этом с самого начала.  
— Никогда не мешает перестраховаться.  
— Ты подвесил меня под Бруклинским мостом!  
— Ты мешал.  
— Это ты мешал, хочется назвать тебя карамельной жопой, но тогда настроение разговора опять изменится. Между прочим, я первый погнался за той дамочкой.  
— Давай не будем повторять спор, который слышала вся команда Мстителей?  
— Наташа и Клинт остались на моей стороне.  
— Клинт просто не может не сдаться перед твоим природным очарованием. Наташа подыгрывала ему. 

Питер плюхнулся на диван рядом с Уэйдом. Весь такой сверкающий, пахнущий мятой, влажные волосы причёсаны. Почти никаких следов побоев на лице не видно. Сфотографировать и в рамочку на стену. Или под подушку. Да, скорее всего под подушку. И без рамочки, только если в файл. Для долгого и _бережного_ хранения.

[Ага, хранения.]

{Заткнись ты.}

— Питер, ты любишь авокадо?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты хочешь что-то приготовить?  
— Нет, это долгоиграющий план.  
— Пожалуйста, не убивай людей авокадо.  
— Что? Что? _ЧТО?_ Такое возможно? Хотя я и не таким убивал. Люди, знаешь, хрупкие до ужаса. Один щелчок пальцами и могут в пыль рассыпаться. Но что это я всё о том как люди умирают, давай лучше обсудим, что тебе снилось.  
— После утреннего кофе никто уже и не помнит что им снилось.  
— Глупости, я вот помню что мне приснилось ещё года три назад. Рассказывать не буду, но проснулся я весь в поту и прочих секрециях.  
— Отличный разговор после завтрака, спасибо что не во время еды.  
— Питер, если твой аппетит может пропасть от каких-то неприятных говоров, то стоит задуматься настоящий ли это был аппетит.  
— Я знаю. И я помню про то как ты отрезал себе от руки кусочки плоти, кого ты кормил тогда?  
— И опять — не скажу. Автор может быть узнает завтра, когда будет чувствовать себя лучше, но явно не сегодня. И в честь какой такой нашей встречи я решил рассказать тебе подобный травмирующий детскую психику ужас?  
— Помнишь того чувака на проводах? Ты посмотрел на него, вдохнул глубоко и начал молоть чушь про бекон и степень его прожарки...  
— Вполне в моём стиле.  
— А дальше был этот рассказ. И спазмы в моём желудке.  
— Тебе просто захотелось бекона, не надо списывать свои юношеские нужды на меня. Точнее, ты можешь, я не запрещаю, но не рекомендую. Однажды я могу всё-всё тебе припомнить.  
— Мне за это ничего не будет.  
— Почему ещё?

[Давайте не вспоминать, кто там кого как жестоко и в какой вселенной убивал под воздействием психических заболеваний и за меньшие провинности, ладно? ТУТ ВСЕМ И ТАК ТЯЖЁЛОВАТО.]

Питер махнул рукой в сторону стены. Над телевизором висела вырезка из газеты.

"Человек-паук подтвердил своё сотрудничество с Дэдпулом. Власти в замешательстве. Что скажет команда Мстителей?"

— Я-то думал, что только я вижу эту вырезку. Она как сюда попала? Мне подбросили! 

Жёлтый тогда сказал что Уэйд слишком любовно оглаживал их совместную фотографию. Не лучшую, надо заметить. С дырой в животе и развороченным костюмом Дэдпул явно смотрелся невыигрышно на фоне Паука и его пожелтевшего после взрыва костюма. Но, тем не менее, это была их первая официальная фотография в прессе.

После этого Уэйд настаивал на то, что им с Питером надо завести общий инстаграм-аккаунт. Фотографировать туда пончики и насаженных на катаны наркодиллеров. Чередовать! Потому что подписчики нынче привередливые, и если в один день они только за кровищу и кишки, то на следующий захотят немного комфортных фотографий типа страусов, спасённых из рук живодёров.

Питеру эта идея не зашла, как минимум он не выразил явного энтузиазма и сказал, что обязательно подумает.

И всё ещё думал.

{Думал?}

[Ладно, Жёлтый, не будем напоминать, это лишний раз разворошит твои сердечные раны. Они, чтоб ты знал, никогда не залечатся до конца.]

{Потому что никто не любит уродов.}

— Ты не урод.  
— Спасибочки, сладенький, но если ты в отражении когда-нибудь увидишь рожу как у меня, твоё мировоззрение резко поменяется. Прям резко-резко, мне бы не хотелось. Никогда не становись таким как я, Питер. Оставайся сексуальной крошкой из старшей школы.  
— Навсегда?

Кошмар какой! Запретная территория до бесконечности жизни. Явный перебор с драматизмом.

— До твоего дня рождения, спасибо за уточнение. Потом можешь просто оставаться сексуальной крошкой.  
— Тебе не говорили, что флиртовать стоит менее открыто?  
— Моя душа нараспашку ради тебя, Питер! Моё сердце может принадлежать тебе, только слово.  
— Если ты сейчас буквально, то я бы предпочёл не держать никакую из частей твоего тела отдельно от тебя, не говоря уже о внутренних органах.

{Заметили? Он сказал про "отдельно". Он любит нас! Мы любим его! Хватай!}

[Идиот. Не надо никого хватать, у ребёнка стресс.]

{Идиот это тот, кто называет Питера ребёнком, когда он подросток. Но так хочется потискать его сладкие щёки, поцеловать в лоб пообещать что в субботу мы пойдём кататься на тех каруселях в виде лошадок! Питер-пупс. _Малыш._ Сладенький. Карамелька.}

[Сожрать?]

Успокоиться, Белый, ты заебал подкалывать! 

— А что если не будет никакого "отдельно"?

Питер почесал бровь и хихикнул, как-то нервно, или волнительно? Взволнованно. Волнующе!

Его ответ предсказуем любому. Даже Говарду. Особенно Говарду.

— Мне надо подумать. 

Если где-то поблизости послышался скрежет и хруст, то это в очередной раз разбилось сердце Дэдпула. 

— Ладно, сладенький! Раз уж ты решил позависать с дядей Уэйдом, то у тебя наверняка есть идеи чем заняться на этом огромном красивом и относительно свежем диване. У меня они тоже есть, но сперва я хочу выслушать тебя.  
— Для начала я планирую надрать тебе задницу в Теккен.  
— Тебе не кажется странным предлагать играть в игру, где есть персонаж, созданный по твоему образу и подобию?  
— Это ты у нас любишь разбивать "четвёртую стену", значит ответ тебе точно известен.  
— Нет, Питеру не кажется это странным, и он, как бы это ни смущало, не любит играть за Паука! 

Пока они ожесточённо пытались победить друг друга, в голове у Уэйда заиграла очередная романтическая песня, и он задумывается уж не пора ли создать сборник. Можно было бы попросить создать такой сборник Уизла, но всё закончилось ужасающим (да, именно что ужасающим!) сочетанием подросткового рэпа или идиотического гроула от неизвестной группы. В которой солист, скорее всего, и есть Уизл, с него станется. Вот сделал бы Уэйд такой сборник — никогда на свете не показал бы его Питеру, нет, оставил бы на могиле Фрэнсиса. В память об их коротком но убийственном свидании. 

{Дошли только до второй базы.}

[Ну ты и скорострел, Аякс, мы были о тебе лучшего мнения.]

— Я так рад, — прокряхтел Уэйд, — что ты сегодня как следует отдохнул и поел.  
— Что? — Питер недовольно сопел и упорно жал на кнопки, буквально не замечая ничего кроме экрана.  
— Малыш, да ты своими пятками чуть ли не в рот ко мне залез.

{Можно было бы и не говорить ничего, неужели кому-то тут НЕПРИЯТЕН подобного рода телесный контакт с ПАРКЕРОМ.}

[А кому-то был даже слишком приятен?]

— Ну, — Питер отвлёкся от игры и позволил Уэйду победить, — могу сказать, что мне не жаль. Ведь это первый раунд за сегодня который ты выиграл. — И ведь убрал свои беспокойные ступни с рёбер Уэйда, переложил и, так сказать, поближе к зоне боевых действий — на колени Уэйда.

Уже перестало быть понятным кто над кем издевался и издевался ли в самом деле. Возможно, но только возможно, потому что Жёлтый иногда подкидывал интересные идеи: и Уэйд и Питер, как бы ни старались доказать обратное, но всё-таки не умели нормально флиртовать.

{Или у супергероев флирт работает иначе, чем у простых смертных?}

[Вспомнить про то, что Питер тоже простой смертный будем после глубоких рассуждений или до?]

{Чего их там, ЩИТ не учит как правильно себя вести? Может, стоило бы взять пару уроков у Вдовы? Она уже не раз подставляла к чьему-то раковому горлу красивые и очень острые ножи, но ни разу ведь не втыкала их в жалкую бессмертную плоть? Всегда есть вариант, при котором Наташа закатывала глаза, но помогала.}

[Или втыкала в Дэдпула нож.]

{В опредёленную часть тела.}

[Нет, не в горло. В яйца, конечно!]

— Если бы ты стал выдрой, ты был бы самой милой выдрой на свете.

Питер снова победил и поставил игру на паузу.

— Спасибо.  
— Думаешь, ты был бы шумным животным?  
— А ты пока задаёшь эти вопросы прокручиваешь в уме кто мог бы показать тебе такую реальность? Или даже хуже... Устроить её? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это всё моё больное воображение и никто из нас не станет выдрой.  
— Я был бы ужасающе шумной выдрой, беспокойной, тебе бы пришлось вечно чесать мне пузо. И скорее всего я бы испортил все игрушки, что нашёл бы у тебя в квартире. Понимаешь? Ничто не должно отвлекать твоё внимание от моей шёрстки.  
— Вряд ли бы мне были интересны какие-то игрушки, будь в доме выдра.  
— А-а, вот поэтому я никогда не заведу выдру, Питер! Ты будешь приходить сюда чтобы посюсюкать с ней и совсем забьёшь на меня. Недопустимо.  
— Тебе бы не стоило заводить выдру совсем по другой причине.  
— По какой?  
— Уедешь ты на свою сверх секретную миссию по очередному мафиози-геноциду а она тут помрёт без еды, воды и ласки.  
— Ты будешь заходить и навещать её, кормить и показывать мои фотки чтобы не забыла как выглядит хозяин. И главное чтоб ты сам не забыл.  
— Ты же не хочешь чтобы я уделял ей внимание.

{У кого-то сейчас башка взорвётся.}

[Похоже, что Паук тебя наебал. А ведь это ты должен был его нае... Вые... Ну ты понял, да?]

— Был бы ты таким же остроумным если бы меня звали не Уэйд, а Слэйд, а, Питер?  
— Одна буква разницы, плюс это не подходит под твои размышления, помнишь, тебе тогда оторвало левую ступню? И ты лежал в крови и в бреду, а ещё откуда-то там была разбросана начинка для буррито, но не было ни одной лепёшки. И ты тогда говорил про то что тебя зовут Уэйд Уилсон. А меня Питер Паркер, и поэтому мы предназначены друг другу судьбой. Или сценаристом.  
— Ты всё делаешь не так, надо было в конце посмотреть в ту стенку! Эх, Питер, так никакие стены не разобьёшь, ни воображаемые, ни четвёртые. Это просто была жирная пасхалка, проехали. Выдр я больше обсуждать не хочу. Меня расстраивает теория при которой либо с выдрой что-то произойдёт, когда меня не будет, либо с ней будет что-то происходить при помощи твоих рук но на моих глазах! Выдра будет смотреть на меня и мерзко хрюкать. Выдра-злодейка. Бррр.  
— Надеюсь, ты ведешь твиттер, Уэйд. Было бы похоже на записки той женщины, которая выставляла в сеть всё, что её муж говорил во сне.  
— Я не болтаю во сне. Только наяву, и большинству людей совсем не нравится, что я говорю.  
— Ты уверен, что не разговариваешь во сне?  
— Абсолютно.  
— А зря, — и Питер рассмеялся самым ехидным смешком на свете. Из него правда вышла бы отличная выдра. Можно было бы натренировать его откусывать людям носы, уши, губы, выдирать пальцы из суставов и лишать интимных местечек. Боевая выдра, Ракете и не снилось. Он бы спиздил такого чудесного зверёчка, устроил себе зоопарк, уже и дерево есть. Хренушки.  
— Ты опять разводишь меня, я больше не поведусь.  
— Тогда советую тебе не искать в твиттере никаких аккаунтов, которые будут связаны с тобой, сном и разговорами.

[Он разводит тебя как девочку! Большую, взрослую, страшную, смертельно больную и безнадёжно влюблённую в главного ботаника школы девочку.]

{Пусть разводит если это закончится перепихоном на заднем сидении папиного джипа. И поменьше восторга, скорее всего у него плохо получится, но мы будем любить Паучка любым! Если он ответит взаимностью.}

— Питер, тебе лучше не шутить такие шутки, у меня слабое сердце.  
— Я видел твоё сердце, и оно совсем не похоже на слабый механизм или орган. Кстати, Уэйд?  
— Что?  
— Сейчас тебе опять надерут задницу.

Игра снова не на паузе, а из ушей Уэйда вполне вероятно начали вылетать зеленые, жёлтые и красные сердечки и лопаться, не долетая до потолка. Питер их конечно не видел. Он весь такой румяный, с закушенной нижней губой пытался выглядеть максимально сексуально и недоступно. И делал разного рода намёки, при этом не убирая своих ног с коленей Уэйда.

Ну что за пиздец, ребята? _Опять дрочить?_

Может и в животе странно болело от пончиков, а не от присутствия Питера, его запаха, смеха и всего того, что он успел сделать в этой жизни (и особенно чего сделать ещё не успел нигде кроме фантазий Уэйда)?

— Я отказываюсь играть дальше!  
— Надоело проигрывать?  
— Что ты, тебе я всегда рад проиграть, только бы ты лишний раз улыбнулся, Паучишка. Тебе ведь ещё столько разного пиздеца в жизни предстоит повидать и сделать. К примеру, собирать меня по кусочкам в этой же самой квартире, вот тебе будет в какое счастливое воспоминание окунуться чтоб не разреветься от ужаса в процессе. Берегу твою психику как могу, раз уж ты настаиваешь на том чтобы я снимал маску при личном общении.  
— И ещё меня тогда испугала идея наблюдать как ты пропихиваешь вафельный рожок через маску.  
— А ведь почти получилось, а ты не верил!  
— Травма...  
— Только кончик самый остался, не залез, так сказать. Линда бы не впечатлилась.  
— Травма на всю жизнь.  
— Раньше так говорили после знакомства со мной.  
— Это тогда, когда знакомство не затягивалось дольше, чем на три минуты?  
— У тебя нигде не треснет так часто вставлять палки в колёса моих и без того не очень удачных острот? Мне кажется, что моя кровать волшебная. Вот ты поспал там и никак не уймёшься, а я не спал и всё у меня через одно место.  
— Только не показывай через какое. Если ты устал, то ложись спать, а я сгоняю за рюкзаком и дам тебе отдохнуть.  
— Чушь какая! Кто в здравом уме согласится на такое? Был бы у меня ум здравым, я бы не согласился. И в том состоянии ума, в котором нахожусь сейчас, готов заверещать на всю квартиру: НЕТ, НИКУДА НЕ УХОДИ, ПИТЕР, ТЫ НУЖЕН МНЕ ЗДЕСЬ.  
— Я здесь, — и в подтверждение ударил Уэйда пяткой в бедро. Точечный массаж ещё никогда не был таким прекрасным.  
— Ты же знаешь, как там было в песне... Впрочем, неважно! Наша с тобой любовь такая же большая чистая и светлая как у Гарри и Луи!  
— И мы, конечно же, пойдём на концерт одного из них.  
— Бля, ты нашёл билеты? Я ведь говорил не заглядывать в кладовку! Бельё ты хоть не нашёл?  
— Оно было в ванной, сушилось на батарее. Я почти готов был спросить для кого ты его надевал, но решил, что это должно остаться за кадром.  
— Так давай расширим кадр, малыш! Можешь не ревновать, оно для нужд на одного. Ну, на двух, но только в случае если ты присоединишься. Ты там в списке не один, но автор не даст никого другого, так что весь жар, пыл и неумеренность моей _шизобви_ (шизоидная любовь для тех кто не умет играться со словообразованием) направлена лишь на тебя и твои милые почти незаметные без солнца веснушки.  
— Так много слов, я так и вижу как они улетают нестройной стаей в окно и пугают мистера Старка.  
— Я тебе тут про великую любовь, а ты опять про этого старика?  
— Ты же знаешь, что у любой великой любви должен быть конфликт иначе наблюдать не так интересно.  
— Я готов познакомить любой конфликт нашей с тобой любви со своими давними подружками...  
— Оставь катаны в покое.  
— И старым другом...  
— И нож.  
— Сейчас где-то умер один морской пехотинец, Питер, нельзя же так с людьми! Что значит оставить нож в покое? Некоторые парни с этим оружием и спят и моются и дрочат, последнее, кстати, довольно экзотическое развлечение и надо никуда не отвлекаться.  
— Конфликт надо решать ртом.

[Он не это имел в виду.]

{Или это?}

[Прямо сейчас?]

{На счёт три... ТРИ!}

— Я не _это_ имел в виду.  
— Скукота.  
— Я про то что надо разговаривать чтобы решать проблемы.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду спрашивать у папы-Старка разрешения вернуть тебя в штаб-квартиру Мстителей после полуночи, то ты мало что понимаешь в моей политике переговоров. У меня её нет, Питер! И я смею тебе напомнить, что однажды спиздил у Железяки вертолёт, когда опаздывал на миссию.  
— Ты оставил его на крыше кинотеатра, куда отправился чтобы посмотреть последнюю часть "Голодных игр".  
— Неловко вышло. Но суть ты уловил.  
— Ладно, а что ты скажешь про Мэй?  
— Подарю ей букет лучших лилий, десять подарочных билетов на расслабляющий массаж и новый замок на дверь. Или лучше сразу новую дверь. Я бы подарил новую квартиру, но знаю, что ты не примешь такого подарка. И скорее всего Тот-Кого-Не-Хочу-Снова-Называть уже позаботился об этом.  
— Да, он говорил о чём-то подобном, Мэй отказалась.  
— Значит сначала дверь, проблема решена.  
— Ладно.

[А до тебя, дебилушки, совсем не дошло, что обсуждению поддались ваши с Питером воображаемые отношения? И чьи-то щёчки на удивление так и не покрылись румянцем.]

{Движение к прогрессу. Работа стольких недель и лучших умов планеты не прошла даром.}

[Всё даром и он стебётся.]

{Лучше не узнавать об этом сейчас. И не узнавать вообще никогда, здоровее будешь!}

— Нет, Уэйд, если ты правда устал и хочешь отдохнуть, то скажи.  
— Я уже сказал, мне и тут хорошо. Никто меня не пиздит, головой по полу не возит, только пинаются какие-то ноги, но я смогу это потерпеть, тем более если, — хвать и вперёд, применять одно из самых страшных мучений придуманных человечеством, — щекотку. 

Кто-нибудь слышал как Питер Паркер, более известный миру как Человек-паук, пищал? Пищал, захлёбывался смехом и почти хрюкал, мотая головой и пытаясь вырвать ноги из захвата небезызвестного наёмника? Лучшая музыка для ушей, целительная. Звук круче Питер мог бы издать только во время... Поедания огромного пакета мармеладных мишек. А вы чего подумали? У нас тут не высокий рейтинг, держите свои трусишки на месте, а руки на столе.

_"Детка, я идеален. Детка, я создан для тебя."_

[У кого-то вся сперма поднялась под черепушку, понятно.]

— Хватит! — Питер сполз на пол и посмотрел оттуда на Уэйда с укоризной. — Поднимай меня теперь.  
— Что, ноги отказали? — он сделал движение рукой вниз, но Питер проворно увернулся, хотя лежать продолжил. — Или ещё что-то? Какие-то проблемы?  
— Подними и узнаешь.

[Здесь какая-то подстава.]

По закону жанра тут должен был произойти поцелуй. Долгий страстный, диваносшибающий. Но произошёл только хитрожопый Питер, не ведающий покоя и наивный Уэйд. Который остался лежать на полу, в то время как Питер (чёртовы паучьи рефлексы) снова оказался на диване.

— Так мягко меня на лопатки ещё никто не укладывал. Готов дать тебе!  
— Что?  
— _Что?_

[Что дать-то, извращенец? Оставь мальчика в покое! Я вообще-то женщин люблю!]

{Уже говорили, что женщин не будет, спасибо что Мэй и Наташу упомянули, довольствуйся этим, Белый.}

— А! Дать! Приз конечно.  
— Если ты думаешь что сможешь стащить меня с дивана, то даже не пытайся.  
— Как скучно, я уже нафантазировал как ты пыхтишь и елозишь на мне.  
— Уэйд.  
— Просто фантазия ничего такого, вот я лежу на полу, ты на диване. Сейчас в квартиру ворвётся полиция и они ничего не смогут мне предъявить. Ты, конечно, всё ещё немного румяный, но это может быть и аллергия на пончики.  
— Аллергия на твои слишком подробные фантазии.  
— Ой, это ещё не было подробной фантазией, если хочешь, я могу привести тебе пример в котором...  
— Нет, — Питер улёгся на живот, голову положил на край дивана, так чтобы то ли ему было видно Уэйда, то ли Уэйду был видел уголок улыбающегося рта да хитрый глаз. Красивый хитрый глаз. Концовку "Неонового демона" все помнят? Так вот, тут такого не будет. — Не хочу.  
— Чем тебя порадовать ещё, Паучишка? Сыграем в шарады или в нарды? Я бы даже бегемотиков достал, но очень уж бесит меня эта игра, ни один из бегемотов ещё не выживал после нашей встречи.  
— Можем просто полежать, не обязательно как-то активничать.  
— Малыш, а ты точно выспался?  
— Точно-точно.  
— Я теперь не могу понять подмигиваешь ты мне или моргаешь.  
— Ну, в этот раз я точно подмигнул, и даже попытался высунуть язык, но случайно облизал диван.  
— А мои перчатки облизывать отказывался!  
— Да, этот пункт Колосс внес в тот сборник правил.  
— Но ты не учишься в школе у этих лысых шаров!  
— Что поделаешь, правило-то хорошее, стоящее я бы даже сказал. Его уж точно не хочется нарушать.  
— Просто продолжай говорить, я не буду обращать внимания на чушь, целиком окунусь в тембр твоего голоса, ай, подушкой по лицу, ой, Питер, это мне? Как мило, спасибо, а то у папочки может затечь шея после таких поваляшек на полу.  
— Уэйд, пожалуйста, не называй себя папочкой.  
— Малышу это не нравится?  
— Прекрати, умоляю тебя!  
— А малыш случайно не из Канады?  
— Малыш сейчас залепит папочке рот паутиной.  
— Ты только что назвал меня _папочкой_? Посмотри, Питер, у меня из ушей не идёт пар? Кажется, температура поднялась, я весь дрожу. И вижу свет в кон-мфх...  
— Свет ты видишь вот из того окна, температура у тебя такая же, как обычно — нормальному человеку рядом было бы жарко, пара нет, и давай никогда-никогда не вспомнить о том, как я тебя сейчас назвал.  
— Ты первый начал.  
— Помни, что твой дом из стекла и не швыряйся камнями, Уэйд.  
— Загадки на уровне Нигмы, мы так не договаривались. И он не в моём вкусе.

Питер заливался смехом, дразнил, что-то рассказывал и про школу, и про Старка, и даже про Капиташку (и его прекрасный блестящий большой щит), в некоторые моменты Уэйд отключался от звука и просто наблюдал за Питером.

Он говорил много разного, бессистемно выхватывая из памяти события для историй. Уэйд иногда и сам что-то рассказывал.

А потом время кончилось и Питеру нужно было собираться за вещами и к Мэй. 

— Я бы запер тебя, если бы было можно.  
— Ты один раз запер меня когда было нельзя.  
— Один разочек, а ты никак не забудешь!  
— Возможно потому что ты спас мне жизнь. Я тебе уже говорил спасибо, и Мэй говорила, и даже мистер Старк пробубнил что-то похожее на "может же когда есть стимул", что для меня прозвучало похвально в твой адрес. Вот если бы я умер тогда, никогда бы тебе этого не забыл.  
— И заключил бы со Смертью контракт, чтобы вернуться в мир живых и преследовать меня с желанием отомстить... До конца вселенной? И всё это красиво бы показывали на костях Мстителей, решивших порубить меня в кишочную капусту! Вау, Питер, да у тебя талант сценариста?  
— Опять всё напутал.  
— Я бы не хотел этого говорить, но тебе уже пора.  
— Ты прав, займу ванну на пару минут.

Он вышел оттуда уже в костюме, под звуки включённой стиральной машинки. 

{Хитрожопый! Знает все трюки извращенцев и преследователей вдоль и поперёк.}

[С его историей про таких типов ничего удивительного.]

— Мэй привет! Обнимай её с осторожностью, или лучше вообще не обнимай, так, чмокни в лобик! Освободишься, дай знать. Не освободишься, тоже дай знать, ты же помнишь какой я нервный. Предложил бы тебе такси до места, но мой извозчик недавно пытался проехать на двух из четырёх колёс его такси и всё закончилось тем, что старая слепая афроамериканка от страха обосралась и прозрела. Знаю, странное сочетание, но я там был, и окна заело, ни одно не опускалось. Хью Джекману не пожелаешь.  
— Никто не говорил тебе, что ты не умеешь прощаться?  
— Конечно нет, потому что я никогда и не прощаюсь. За редким исключением.

Питер улыбнулся и рванул вперёд, втиснул Уэйда спиной в холодильник, обнимая. 

— _Ты_ самое лучшее шоковое одеяло из всех возможных.

Секунда, два, три, четыре, ПЯТЬ! Питер не менее стремительно отлип, давая Уэйду пространство для вдоха, и для того чтобы ёбнуться в пол от переизбытка нежности.

— Малыш, ты меня волнуешь. Я всегда к твоим услугам. В лепёшку расшибусь, иногда даже буквально в лепёшку, только бы ты остался доволен!  
— Я остался недоволен тем, что ты убил, когда я говорил, что против убийства, но мы не будем говорить об этом сейчас. Мне в самом деле пора.

Уэйд мог поклясться, что Питер подмигнул ему, прежде чем надеть маску. 

Уже вылезая в открытое окно он повернулся и сказал:

— А то, что ты говорил за прошедшие два дня, ты всё это всерьёз?  
— Никогда не могу быть уверен, Паучишка, ты же знаешь меня и мои бзики.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что если ты уверен, то я согласен, — и уже целиком на улице, прилепившись к стене, добавил: — Только не про авокадо, чтобы там ни было.  
— Не продуй уши! — Уэйд крикнул вслед.

{И что теперь?}

Стиральная машинка жужжала безысходностью одиночества, с улицы доносился обычный шум буднего дня. Уэйд плюхнулся на диван, запаха Питера там не было. 

[Чего ждёшь, тормоз? У тебя там ещё пончик остался.]

— Вот уж спасибо за подсказку.

{А я в свою очередь напомню, что Питер конечно умненький мальчик, постирал одежду, но напомнить тебе, что он не успел и не додумался кинуть стирать?}

— ПОСТЕЛЬНОЕ БЕЛЬЁ!

Где-то там пока Питер искал свой рюкзак, Уэйд облизал глазурь с пальцев и пошёл спать.

Теперь он мог себе это позволить.

Большой, красивый, вкусный спать!

И, напоследок, зря Питер не согласился на авокадо, придётся придумать что-то ещё. В следующий раз.


End file.
